Rhythm Emotion
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: AU: This is a fluffy B'day gift to a mate of mine ^^ plz RnR ta ^^ Joey X OC (Friend)


Rhythm Emotion  
  
AN: This is a gift to Robin for her Birthday I'm just sorry it was a tad late lol well I hope you like it! I no own any body ^^  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
Loud music blasted into the night sky with such force the stars would have been swayed from the very heavens they floated in. The loud sound filled the large dark room and shook the very walls of the building that many people had crowded into. The bar was packed with people trying to get a drink as the heat of the place was on a high level.  
  
In the corner of the room where the light was dimmest and the heat was less forceful stood two figures. The smaller of the two leaned into the taller one.  
  
"Having fun so far?" Joey asked and took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Hell yeah this is great! Thank you so much for brining me!" A girl with blond bangs smiled at the boy as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Hay any thing fer yous Robin" Joey smiled.  
  
The music roared around them as the continued to talk in their small and rather private corner. It was Robin's birthday and Joey had brought her to a Linkin Park concert as a surprise birthday gift. He didn't care too much for the music but he'd put up with any thing to make Robin happy and make her feel like she was the most important person to him, which she was.  
  
"Sure is loud" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah but it's good!" Robin started to bob to the music a little.  
  
Joey drank the rest of his soda and tossed the can into a near by bin while he watched Robin sway to the music and sing along to each song word as if it was her who had invented the song. Robin stopped her small dance and head banging and looked over to Joey.  
  
"Come on it's fun" She held his hand and dragged him away from the wall that he had been leaning on.  
  
"Aww you know I can't dance.." He blushed a little as Robin tried to get him into the swing of things.  
  
"Neither can half the people here" She pointed out with a playful glare as she rested her hands on her hips.  
  
Joey pouted and tried to give his best 'you know you love me' look to get out of it and that seemed to work as Robin said 'awww' and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her close and they returned to their corner away from the rowdy teens that had now made the mosh pit grow.  
  
"Ya know this ain't da only gift I got chas"  
  
"Hmm?" Robin blinked and looked up at him.  
  
The two pulled away as Joey put his hand in his jacket pocket trying to find the item of his requirement. He grinned as he found the item and pulled it out, Robin blinked again as Joey handed her a small shiny blue box that had a tiny bow on the lid. She opened it and gasped at what was contained in the small box.  
  
"I hope chas likes it" Joey rubbed the back of his neck nervously as a small blush tinted his cheeks.  
  
"Ooh Joey I love it!" Robin said in an airy tone as she pulled out a locket.  
  
It was a gold locket with a small green gem imbedded within it. She dangled it from it's gold chain as it opened to reveal a picture of the two together from a few weeks ago when they had gone out for their anniversary. In words on the other side of it said 'Love you always ~Joey~'  
  
"I been saving up fer weeks" Joey admitted.  
  
"You really didn't have to.." Robin smiled.  
  
"Yeah I did I'm just a really sensitive guy!" He beamed.  
  
Robin giggled as Joey took the locket and placed it around her neck and stepped back to admire how it looked on her.  
  
"It suits yas kiddo"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Robin pulled Joey down and the two kissed, at first it was soft and gentle but as they pulled closer and their arms found their way around each other it deepened into a full blown kiss of love and passion. Joey ran a hand through her long hair while she smiled into the kiss. The music seemed to dim and the people seemed to disappear as they held each other.  
  
For them it seemed only they were in that building and the only music that met either ones ears was the sound of content soft breathing. Neither noticed the loud thumping of the bass or drums only the thumping or their heart beats.  
  
Both pulled away from lack of air and smiled at each other. Robin leaned into Joey and rested her head on his chest hoping this moment would last forever. Joey was thinking the same thing as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"This has been a great night" Robin sighed happily.  
  
"Yep" Joey closed his eyes and both swayed gently to one of the softer songs the band on stage happened to be playing.  
  
"I love you" Both said at once and they laughed.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
